powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Swat Force
Synopsis In a not to distant future, Earth as become a haven for all mutant and alien races who come from far places in the galaxy to live in peace.77% of newcomers live in harmony, but for the 33% who can't there is a Special Weapons and Tactics force ,the new team of power rangers to bring them in.The story takes place in the year 2035 when aliens,mutants and humans live in harmony , a planet conquering team called the empire of evil comes to earth.Officer tate traveles back in time and recruits 5 .They are Jason Landors a scientist at the age of 18 and the nephew of Jack Landors,Charlie,the daughter of charlie from the A-squad .Chip Delgado ,the former crimson ranger who was chosen by Tyler Tazikawa. Bridge carson II,the son of Z delgado and Bridge carson before they seperated and kelly Rawlings,the daughter of Joel and Angela Fairweather. Characters 1. CHARLIE: She is the leader of the team and the pink ranger.Charlie is from a rich family and although being spoiled shows,she was the heart of the team.She took pride in her looks and accomplishments as a model,singer,but her appearance could fool anyone,she is the best fighter in the team and is called ranger 5 by officer tate.Her genetic power is molecular alteration which allos her to transform her molecular structure of anything she touches. 2. BRIDGE :He is the brother of Chip and son af Z and Bridge before they seperated.At first chip and bridge didn't get along because of their past.He is the logical and somewhat strange member of the team and his favourite food is buttery toast.He is called ranger 4 by officer Tate .His powers are Telepathy and super strength. 3.Jason : He is the youngest in the team and since his uncle Jack was the red ranger .he wanted to be the the the red ranger but he got ranger 3which was blue.His genetic powers are force field projection which he got from offcer Sky tate 4.Kelly : She is the yellow ranger and the daughter of Joel rawlings.She is called ranger 2 by Sky Tate and her genetic powers are unknown because she is an human .But has the power to split herself into multiple,equally tangible selves which was given to her by Z delgado. 5.CHIP:He is the brother of bridge and ranger 1 ,the red ranger.he is the 2nd in command in the team.His special genetic trait is phase shifting allowing him to phase his molecues through solid objects. weapons and zords WEAPONS:The mega striker used by the yellow, blue and green The super mega striker used y the pink ranger Super Blasters used by the red ranger ultra striker used by the yellow green and blue mega blasters used by red and pink blast striker used by all the rangers zords swat zord 5 swat zord 4 swat zord 3 swat zord 2 swat zord1 Episodes #In the beginining - Sky Tate recruits 5 people to be power rangers swat force . #Challenge - The rangers face an army of evil cyborgs . #War - The rangers face the cyborgs and evil power rangers . #Racing - Chip and bridge rescue the rest of the rangers when they are captured by broodwing . #Another time - The rangers are teleported to another time where power rangers don't exist . #Wonders pt 1- The rangers teleport out of time and face a monster that steals souls . #wonders pt 2 - The rangers get back the Swat powers . #Monster ranger - When a monster called Alpho wants to join the power rangers ,The empress of evil empire called Morghannah turns him evil . #N.I.N.J.A PT 1 - The rangers goes to Japan to fight a ninja monster named katara . 10. N.I.N.J.A. PT 2 - Katara is not defeated and he teams up with Katana his samurai brother . See Also